The Ninetailed Miko
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: InuyashaxPokemon. They say curiousity killed the cat, while satisfaction brought it back. Similarly, Kagome often times almost gets killed for her curiousity. Though this time she's stuck in a different world.[story handed over to vampiric instincs]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon in any way. If I did there would be a lot more crossovers of these animes.

Chapter 1

They say curiosity killed the cat.

Now whoever said this did not know Kagome Higurashi, as she is the embodiment of curiosity. From trying to figure out why the sky is blue to following Sesshomaru around secretly, trying to figure out once and for all if that boa he's always wearing is actually a tail (God knows why he hasn't caught her in the act yet.).

On that note, the boa is indeed his tail. Kagome found out the hard way herself. One day while she was tailing him, expertly masking her presence in her opinion, Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared.

Poof. Gone.

No proof that he was ever there, though one wouldn't expect less of him, that sly dog. Not seconds later she found herself suspended off the ground, courtesy of the son-of-the-Ice-bitch himself.

Now in a situation like this, Kagome would normally be screaming her head off for InuYasha at this point in time. But today she had a mission. She was determined to find out if that boa was his extra appendage.

His _other_ extra appendage.

Its times like these that she remembers she needs to stop hanging out with Miroku. God knows all the images she gets in her head from innocent everyday sayings. _Note to self: get Sango to pound Miroku when I get back. That is __**if**__ I get back._

Back to the situation at hand.

One: assess the situation. _Ok I' m currently choking to death 3 feet off the ground while Sesshomaru is giving me his infamous death glare. God knows that man can freeze even the hottest flame. Now how do I get my self into these kind of situations?_

Two: after the situation is understood, find the most logical way out of it.

That's easy to say. Unfortunately for Kagome's lungs, she was determined to succeed in her mission. So with the best death glare Kagome could muster, she raised her left hand off of Sesshomaru's arm, and reached for his fluff. It was indeed as soft as it looked, if not softer. After a few strokes, Kagome could feel a strange rumble all throughout her body, or was it a purr? With a look at his face, Sesshomaru was practically writhing in ecstasy. _Note to self: Sesshomaru's boa is indeed his tail, and is surprisingly sensitive._ Fortunately, Sesshomaru was distracted long enough for her to call for Inuyasha and get out of that day alive, even if Inuyasha himself got a wounded pretty badly.

But today Kagome has a new mission.

When the group of shard hunters was camping out and Kagome was looking around for fire wood, she stumbled upon a cave. This wasn't just any particular cave, it was a cave practically flowing with weird energies. Much like the well she uses to travel between her time and the feudal era.

_I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if I took a little detour. After all what's the worst that can happen?_

_---------- _

_Funny how when one tries to be optimistic, the fates decide then is the perfect time to intervene._

As Kagome found out, that little cave was a one way ticket to another world altogether. How does she know this? Just that fact that there isn't a demon for miles. Though to tell the truth all she did was feel them out, she hasn't actually seen any with her own eyes.

It's also one of those things you just know. Like how you know someone's glaring at you even if you don't see them. You just know it. Actually, more like feel it.

_Guess I should start looking around, if I'm lucky, maybe I can find some humans around._

Surprisingly, when Kagome tried to stand on her own two legs she fell on her rear.

Ok, make that four legs and paws.

_What the hell?!_ Along with having four legs, she was furry. Where Kagome's normally human head was, she had grown a snout much like a kitsune, along with two pointy fox ears. But what was the most surprising was that she had nine fluffy tails. To top it all off, her whole body was a pure white coloring. Luckily, the thing that stayed the same was her eyes. They were still that icy blue-gray.

Overall, Kagome was a very, non-demonic, kitsune.

----------

_How in the world do I get myself into these situations, seriously?! It's like I'm fates play thing or something. I can hear them now: they're laughing at me from there high horse up in heaven. Well you know what?! I hope you laugh so hard you die! Can gods even die? _

Kagome was currently ranting to herself as she traveled the forest she found herself in. It was surprisingly beautiful here. Not to mention peaceful. Bird's were singing songs to each other (_strange looking birds…_), there were trees everywhere, and there was virtually no smog in the air at all! Though she doubted a normal human could figure that out. Kagome figured her senses were to blame for that. She soon found out that her sense of smell, sight, and hearing had enhanced. She could hear practically everything around her!

"Hey guys, how about we stop for lunch here?"

A boyish voice is what stopped Kagome in her tracks, and from what he smelled like, he was human. Using all the stealth she could muster, Kagome carefully hid behind some bushes close enough to the little group so that she could see them. The first one she saw was the human boy she heard, and from what she saw he was around 12 years old, reaching from 4'10"-5'. He had black hair that was about 4" long and was partially spiked. On top of his hair was a red hat, with some sort of logo in front of it. He wore normal blue jeans that seamed as if they were one size too big for him and a sort of green and white shirt slash hoodie.

"Alright, let me lay out the picnic blanket."

This voice came from the girl that traveled with the group. Kagome would have to say she was also around 12 years of age, but was about an inch taller than the first boy. She had big blue eyes and light brown hair that came out on the sides of her head, however weird a style that was. Tied on top of her head was a red bandana. Her clothes were more on the sporty side, where as she had a red, skin tight, zip-up shirt on, and a pair of black skin tight shorts, stopping about mid-thigh. She was also carrying a tan rucksack of sorts.

"I'll get the sandwiches out!"

This voice came from the youngest in the group. He was probably about 7 to 8 years of age and stood about 4'4" tall. He had messy black hair along with glasses covering innocent but smart brown eyes. His clothes were fairly simple. He had on a navy-blue shirt of sorts and tan shorts that reached a little past his knees.

"Pika!"

This came from the little, overgrown, yellow mouse. It was a weird creature, Kagome had never seen anything thing like it. And either Kagome went crazy, or she understood the little thing.

Apparently, _pika_ translates to _I'll help too_.

----------

Well there's the first chapter. Just for future reference this is my first ever fanfiction. Well the first one I've chose to actually write. I'll try to regularly update this. Now review! D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I love you all. I'm willing to consider any suggestions for the story at any time, and will give the rightful credit to those I use.

As of right now, I'm not quite sure what pairing this story will have. But you can be sure that Kagome won't be paired with any of the main characters in pokemon. I just don't see Kagome as a pedophile. xD This story will most likely have a pairing of SessKag. Even though this pairing is overly used, it's still one of my favorites, along with HieiKag. X3

Anyways, on with the story.

Oh, and just so you all know:

Thoughts-_ weee_

Speech-"weee"

Pokemon speech- _"weee"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon, and I probably never will. TT

Chapter 2

The cool breeze that came in from the west skated through the trees as the clouds passed over head. The trees themselves seemed to enjoy the presence of any woodland dweller that passed by its bow; reassuring the passerby that it would be safe under its umbrella like branches. One such passerby was hiding in the bushes under those trees, observing something in the nearby clearing. At first glance it would seem like any old fox, no matter that it was about the size of a bicycle, but with closer inspection one would find a cunning intelligence in the eyes of the fox. Its ears swiveled on top of its head as it listened to the conversation of the group of young pre-teens in the clearing. Said group was currently eating away at what was once a magnificent lunch, consisting of peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches and bananas.

_I knew I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Why don't I ever listen to myself? _Kagome mentally slapped herself for being the kind-hearted person she is. Why did she have to give Shippo her share of her breakfast this morning? God knows how much that little kit eats. _I'm surprised he hasn't bloated into a balloon already. Most likely thanks to his high metabolism. Why am I not surprised?_ If her stomach growled any louder she might just give her position away.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

God.

Irony sucks. Why did the fates hate her so?

"I don't know. Let's go check it out. It might be a pokemon."

_What's a pokemon?_ Maybe if she just went back the way she came they wouldn't notice her. I mean what does she have to lose? Coincidentally, when she tried to get out from under the bush she was hiding in, she snapped a twig, affectively alerting them to her whereabouts.

This reminds her of the times she's caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. It would start out with her looking for Inuyasha, and then batta-bing, batta-bam, she catches him in the act with Kikyo, that clay bitch. Now she doesn't exactly hate kikyo, I mean it's not her fault that she was manipulated by the evil hanyou Naraku and died in the line of duty, but what really gets to her is the way she keeps leading Inuyasha on. Kagome's not as naïve as people believe her to be. She figured out long ago that Kikyo doesn't love Inuyasha anymore. What she's really after is her revenge, even if it's misplaced.

But the point she was trying to get to is that whenever she doesn't want to get caught by the two and is trying to slink away, it's then she decides to get clumsy. It usually starts with her snapping some randomly placed twig, Inuyasha spotting her and going all emo, and then her runnging away, most times to the well.

Kagome has long gotten over her crush for Inuyasha. Yes, at first she thought it was love, but over a few years time, that "love" turned into more of a brotherly love. It's really too easy to confuse love with other things when you've never actually been in love before.

So here she is, getting out from under the bush, when she turns around and runs into that weird yellow mouse.

_Dam, I've been spotted._

"_I found her!"_

Have you ever felt like you really want to kill something? No matter the consequences? Well that's how Kagome feels right now. The stupid mouse gave away her hiding spot! Ok, maybe it was her fault at first, but it's the mouse that prevented her from escaping.

"_Oh thanks for giving away my hiding spot, ya little rat."_ Kagome kindly pointed out to the little pokemon.

"_Hehe, sorry. Can I ask you a question?"_

You know it's so unfair that little guys like him can come up with those pouty faces. It's just too dam cute! No matter how hard you want to deny them, you can't. She should know; she's mastered that move on Inuyasha; uses it whenever she needs to go home for a few days. She even started teaching it to Shippo.

"_Fine, what is it?"_ Kagome gritted out.

"_You look like a ninetails, but how come you are a pure white instead of beige?"_ The little yellow mouse cocked his head to the side, boring his eyes into Kagome's in pure curiosity.

_Why in the world would I be a beige color? Wait. I'm a ninetails? What in the world is that?_

"_What's a ninetails?"_

_---------- _

Ash just couldn't believe his luck. First he wins his gym battle, then the group settled down for a nice lunch, and now they ran into a wild pokemon; hopefully a rare one that he can add to his collection. He must have done something good in his past life, because he hasn't had any real problems in a long time. Or it could just be the number of times he's saved various pokemon in his short life. God knows how many times he's saved the world. You'd be surprised how little credit a hero gets, but it's all worth it in the end; or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Pika!"

Why is it that Pikachu always finds everything before him? Maybe it's a pokemon thing.

"Did you find it Pikachu?"

Ash ran over to where Pikachu's voice came from. He was behind the bushes right off of the clearing they were eating in. As he got to the other side of the bushes Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He _really_ couldn't believe his luck. In front of him talking with Pikachu was a ninetails. Not just any ninetails, no, a completely white one. Normally a species of pokemon look exactly alike, or at least have lots of similarities, but this ninetails was a completely different color from regular ninetails. He had to catch it.

----------

"_Huh? Are you telling me you don't know what you are?"_

The little mouse looked at me as if I was a retard. What does he expect? Of course I don't know what I am. I've only been in this body for less than a day. He'd be confused too if he suddenly turned into another animal, or human for that matter.

"_No, I don't know what I am. You might not believe it but I used to be human a day ago."_

Now the mouse _really_ looked at me as if I was a loony. And what was that? Do I detect a little bit of pity? My god, that mouse must really think I'm out of my mind. And I sure as hell might be. I am talking to a mouse after all. _I'm still questioning my own sanity. I don't need other people doing it for me._

"_Fine, don't believe me. Can you just tell me where I am?"_

I'm going to try and at least get some coherent information. Even if my provider thinks I have a few screws loose.

"Did you find it Pikachu?"

Apparently the mouse's name was Pikachu, if the boy was indeed correct. He ran around the clearing, and once his eyes landed me, he started to stare. Honestly, he'll catch flies if he doesn't close that mouth of his. _Didn't his parents teach him staring is rude._ _I mean what's so interesting about me?_ Don't answer that.

"Hurry and get in position Pikachu! I want to catch that ninetails!"

Now just wait one darn minute. The boy said he wanted to catch a ninetails, and if I'm a ninetails, that means he wants to catch me? Wait, _catch_?! As in enslave and domesticate?! Oh hell no!

"Pika pi!"

Oh sure, side with the humans. Fine, don't blame me when you're laying face down in the dirt. Now how do I fight in this god dam body?

There's the second chapter for you guys. I'm open for suggestions as always. Now review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews as always. I'm so happy. I've only started this story 2 days ago and I'm getting constant reviews. Thank you so much.

Now about **DeathNoteMaker** and **numberman123**'s ideas. I'll consider the idea of giving her elemental powers, though I'm not going to do any god-modding. That's just not realistic. If I did give her elemental powers, it would be limited to fire, water, wind, and earth; just the four basic elements. And of course she will also have her miko powers.

See the main reason I don't want to pair Kagome up with some of the characters in pokemon, is that Kagome is supposed to be around 17 in this story, and the trainers are around 12.

Though another reason is because this is going to be a more 16+ romance story, and seeing as the trainers are 12, well, their too young for anything that intense. xD

And about Kagome getting caught, I'm considering it but also not considering it. If she were to get caught, I was thinking that, in the beginning, she doesn't listen to Ash all that much, and never stays in the pokeball, or for that matter, never goes in it at all.

But if she weren't caught, well, I haven't got that far yet.

I'm open for ideas. xD

I'm also sorry for how short my chapters are compared to other stories. I really do try to make them longer, but I just get so dang impatient. Plus I also get lots of brainfarts in the middle of writing. One day I'll try to make a chapter that's more than 2,000 words. xD

Chapter 3

How is it that Kagome gets into these kinds of messes? Sure, she must ask that question hundreds of times, but that doesn't mean she can't ask it again.

_Why the hell?!_

That little yellow mouse (what was his name again? Pakichu? Puchika? Pikachu? Yes, that was it, Pikachu) was currently staring her down, with anticipation and excitement in those beady little eyes of his. How is it possible that something so cute and cuddly could turn into a ferocious, rabid, animal-thing in the blink of an eye?

_-It shouldn't be that hard to believe; you do it all the time.-_

She's hearing voices. Is that normal? Well of course not. Kagome would never be normal. What did she expect? Weird things happen to her almost everyday. And what the hell was the voice implying?!

_-I am not just a voice, child.-_

_Well then what the hell are you? You sure sound like all the other voices in my head._

She did not mean to let that slip. She would rather keep some voices in her head unaware of other voices. They might get a bad influence.

"Pikachu; use quick attack!"

Kagome's attention was once again on the Pikachu. She was surprised at how easy it was to dodge that attack. She assumed it would be quick, considering it was called "quick attack".

_-I am the spirit of the shikon. The one that bounded with your soul, remember?-_

Oh yes. She almost forgot about the shikon. It had been two years since se first fell through the well; that would make Kagome about 17 years old by now. Anyway, after the final battle with Naraku (they won of course), Kagome gathered the rest of the jewel and used her powers to fuse it back together. To the inu-tachi's surprise, after the jewel was restored, it shot into Kagome's body and fused with her soul. Forever naming her it's guardian.

_Yes, I remember now. It hurt like hell when you first rejoined my body! Do you think you could have made it any more painful?!_

"Follow it up with another quick attack!"

This time Kagome barely dodged the attack. She really needs to stop talking to voices in her head and pay attention to the battle at hand.

* * *

He had never been so humiliated in all his life.

He was Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, master of the ice-mask.

How is it that one little slip of a girl could affect him so much!

At first he thought she was just some annoying human wench, who didn't know the meaning of stay away. He practically radiates it. He admits that he was surprised, if not puzzled, when she started stalking him. Though he could understand why she would. I mean, after all, he is Sesshomaru, every woman's dream. Who wouldn't stalk him?

He decided he would dispose of her, after she stalked him for more than a day straight. So there he was, holding her up in the air with his arm, his _only_ arm might he remind you. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgotten what his brother so graciously did to him. Inuyasha would _pay_. But that is beside the point.

Just as he was about to snap that tiny little neck of hers, she starts petting him! _Petting_ him! _Him_! He knew he shouldn't have got distracted, but it just felt so _good_. Those small, soft, hands roaming the expanse of his tail, expert fingers working their way in and out if his fur. It just felt so _divine_. Now, if only she'd go a little lower…

Stop! This is exactly what he meant!

Ever since she did _that_ he couldn't keep his mind off of the feeling. Off of _her_. No matter how hard he wanted to forget. And forget he tried. Oh he tried so hard. But whenever he tried not to think of _her_, his mind would somehow lead his train of thoughts to _her_. Oh he dare not say _her_ name. Just saying her name would reawaken feeling inside of him that he would rather forget.

Gods! He really needed a new train of thought!

This is not like him. What happened to him?

* * *

_-Maybe you should try attacking? I'm pretty sure you still have your previous powers even though your in a different body.-_

You know, the voice has a point. She did, after all, use her powers when she first got to this world to track down any demons. Why wouldn't she be able to use them for an attack? But there was just one problem. Most of the time when purifying demons, she has used a bow and arrows. How was she supposed to use her powers in this body?

_-Why don't you just copy the Pikachu?-_

_Hey. That's not such a bad idea._

_-Ye, Yes, I know. Only good ideas come from me after all.-_

God, could that dam jewel get anymore smug. One would expect it to be quiet most of the time and only speak when needed.

_-I heard that!-_

That is exactly what I mean.

"Use thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Huh? Oh yeah, the battle. What the hell is that mouse do—oh shit! That almost hit me! Are you trying to burn me to a crisp?!

That is it. That freaking mouse is going to get it now. How should I go about this?

Aha! ...Yah, that'll work.

It seemed as if everything on the battlefield went silent. Not even the birds were chirping anymore; nor was the wind blowing through the trees. The only that could be heard was the rattling of the ground; it was trembling under the extreme force of the kitsune's powers.

Ash and Pikachu were waiting in anticipation of the pokemon's next move. If the ground was anything to go by it was going to be powerful.

"_Kasai no Ten!"_

A pure white flamethrower shot out of Kagome's kitsune mouth. It was heading directly for Pikachu, but just as it was about to hit him, Pikachu jumped out of the way and fired off a thunderbolt, though Pikachu didn't escape without a few burns.

Un-expecting of the thunderbolt, Kagome couldn't move in time to get out of the way. It was a direct hit. _Dam that rat packed a punch_; she couldn't seem to hold herself up anymore.

"Go pokeball!"

Out of nowhere a ball came flying at her, and just as she was expecting to get hit with it, it sucked her inside of it. She was not expecting that. She had to get out! But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break the seal before it was too late.

"Yes! I caught a ninetails!"

* * *

Lol. Haha. Bet you weren't expecting Kagome to get caught. Any way, read and review! 


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry about not writing more chapters of this story, but unfortunately I've lost my muse for this. I'm going to be starting a inuyasha and yyh crossover. Main character Kagome (a duh).

But have no fear. If one of you wishes to continue this story in my stead, I'm am willing to let one of you continue it. Simply send me an im( does this site have im?) and tell me you want to take over the story. But I won't let someone who has bad diction take over. Recommend to me one of your stories and I'll read over it. If I think it is literate enough then I'll hand this story over to you. All I want is for you to keep the main character as Kagome. You can even change the pairing if you want.

Well thank you and good day.


End file.
